


A Lesson In Tevinter Fashion

by ItsTheNightShift



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheNightShift/pseuds/ItsTheNightShift
Summary: Dorian and the Inquisitior get to spend some quality time together than inevitably ends in sex.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 24





	A Lesson In Tevinter Fashion

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you, or am I going to have to guess?”

Dorian had been watching the other man for several minutes now. They had been reading together, tucked up on the small sofa in the Inquisitor's quarters, foot to foot when Dorian had peeked over the top of his book and noticed the others' expression. He was still looking down at his book, but Dorian could tell he wasn’t actually reading it, just staring listlessly at the pages, his mind clearly elsewhere. Dorian took note of the page he was on before he closed his own book, and set it down in his lap. He cleared his throat loudly, causing Markus to jump slightly and look up.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Your infamous kicked puppy look usually works better on objects that aren’t inanimate.”

He reached over and plucked the book out of the others hands turning it over to inspect the cover. 

“‘ _Andreas's Finest Collection of Poems_ ’. I never took you for a lover of the written arts amatus.”

Markus shrugged and flopped back down onto the sofa cushions. 

“I wasn’t really reading it to be honest.”

Dorian tossed the book on the floor with an element of disgust.

“Probably a good thing, I’ve always found his work to be a little primitive.”

He returned his gaze to Markus who had resigned himself to spreading out across the back of the sofa, his head hanging over the edge, eyes closed. The early evening sun streamed in through the windows, highlighting the younger man's face. Dorian dragged his eyes over the Inquisitor's features, sharp cheekbones overshadowed by the deep purple marks that had become a permanent feature under tired eyes. Light stubble had grown into an unruly mass of knots across his jaw, and that was just what the world got to see. Dorian felt something in his chest squeeze sharply everytime he noticed a new scar or gash in the other man’s skin as if they had been inflicted on his own. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly across Markus’s cheek and under his chin. Markus smiled but kept his eyes closed.

“Hmm, feels nice.”

Dorian left out a small sigh when he found yet another new cut just behind his lover's ear. 

“You really ought to take better care of yourself.”

“I’ll pass the message onto Coreypheus’s troops. Could you not hit me please? It’s upsetting my other half.”

Dorian huffed. 

“I mean it, you’re starting to look like a corpse.”

Markus let out a small laugh.

“Why do you think I keep a necromancer in my quarters?”

Dorian sharply withdrew his hand and scowled. He swung his legs off the sofa and pushed himself up to a standing position. 

“That’s not funny.” 

He turned his back on the other and bent down to pick up the book of poems from where he had thrown it, swanning off to replace it back on the bookshelves by the desk. Markus spoke from behind him but Dorian didn’t turn around. 

“I’m sorry Dorian, I didn’t mean… I was only joking.”

Dorian stayed where he was, inspecting the books on the shelves like they were the most interesting things in the world. He heard shuffling from the sofa, then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him backwards till he was pressed against the Inquisitor’s chest.

Markus pressed his lips to the shell of the mages ear by way of an apology.

“Don’t be mad, I said I was sorry.” 

Dorian fought off a smile, attempting to retain a tone of indignance. 

“Manhandling me is supposed to make me feel better is it?”

Dorian could feel Markus’s smirk against his ear.

“It usually does.”

Dorian tutted but the small blush that had begun to creep up his neck gave him away. He did his best to turn around whilst keeping the other’s arms still curled around him so they were facing one another. Markus lent forward till their foreheads touched, Dorian reaching up to cup either side of the slightly taller man's face in both hands. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Dorian ran his fingers over Markus's face again, pulling at some of the tangled hair in his beard frowning slightly.

“I am serious though, you need to start looking after yourself. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Markus’s expression softened.

“Any suggestions?”

Dorian pondered the question for a moment, moving his fingers round the back of Markus’s head to run his fingers through his long hair.

“Well we can start with the beard.”

“ _We?_ ”

Dorian raised an eyebrow and gave his lover a small smirk.

“Yes we, you clearly cannot be trusted to keep yourself in order. You need the help of a professional.”

Markus laughed and moved his face in closer, till their noses touched.

“That's what you are? A professional?”

Dorian smiled against the others lips.

“That’s exactly what I am, have you looked at me recently?”

“Can’t seem to stop.”

Dorian allowed his eyes to close as the other man closed the final gap between them, pressing their mouths together in a demanding but gentle kiss. Markus moved one of his arms up from Dorian's waist to wrap around his shoulders, cradling the mage's head in one hand. The other began to slowly creep downwards. Markus ran his tongue over the others lips requesting entry. Dorian denied him and pulled back causing the other to let out a small groan of annoyance. Dorian shook his head, pressing one of his fingers against Markus’s lips. 

“Call for some water to be brought up for a bath, I’m going to fetch some things from my room.”

Markus quirked an eyebrow at that and placed a final chaste kiss on Dorian’s forehead before moving away to do as he was told. 

*

Dorian returned to the Inquisitor's quarters after a quick trip to his own, with a small bag containing various items he’d managed to acquire over the last few months. He stood back from the door to allow the servants to pass with their now empty buckets. One of them gave him a knowing look as he passed but Dorian shrugged it off and went inside making sure to lock the door behind him. He quickly climbed the stone steps up into the main room, being careful not to drop anything he was holding. When he reached the top a quick scan of the room told him that Markus was most likely in the bathroom. He walked briskly across the worn but still colourful rug in front of the fireplace and stood in the doorway to the bathroom. The bath had been filled as requested, small wisps of steam circling up off the surface of the water, filling the room with a damp yet pleasant warmth. Markus was standing next to it, his back facing Dorian at the door. His jacket had been discarded on the floor in a crumpled heap, shortly to be joined by his shirt which Markus was currently attempting to pull off over his head. Dorian let his eyes wander up and down the man’s back, drinking in every curve of muscle, every twisting scar, some faded some more recent. He often enjoyed running his hands across them, soft skin interrupted by a sudden coarseness. Rather like the man himself, firm and harsh to the world, yet soft and gentle in private. 

Markus continued to struggle with his shirt, a string of small slightly muffled curses coming out from behind the material. Dorian grinned and stepped into the room, pushing the door slightly till it was almost closed and placed the bag he had brought on the floor by the bath. 

“Struggling dear?”

Markus froze and half turned towards the direction Dorian had spoken from. His face was obscured by the shirt.

“It won't come off.” 

Dorian could practically hear the pout that accompanied the words and smiled again. He stepped closer and reached up to assist.

“Stop moving you’ll tear it. If you took it off properly instead of trying to pull it off like an animal you wouldn’t have this problem.”

He fiddled with the buttons around the collar of the shirt, pulling them open as gently as he could with Markus still inside the fabric. When the last one was free so was Markus, who quickly yanked off the offending garment and tossed it onto the floor. He smiled over at Dorian then gave a mock bow.

“My hero.” 

Dorian took a step back and rolled his eyes. Markus gestured at his trousers which were still in place. 

“Might need help with these too.”

Dorian fought and lost the battle of keeping himself from grinning. 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“I think it's pronounced _irresistible_.”

Dorian huffed out a laugh as his companion stepped closer.

“Not short on humility then I think you-”

He was cut off by Markus sealing their mouths together again. Dorian took less than a second to return the kiss, bringing his hands up to trace patterns into the others back. The scars told stories under his fingertips, a map across Markus’s back that only he could follow. He could feel the heat beginning to creep it’s way up into his skin. He fought against the urge to simply melt into the man, instead bringing his hands up to Markus’s shoulders, pushing them apart. 

“Bath, now.”

Markus pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Dorian resisted the urge to bite it and turned away, moving back to pick up Markus’s clothes from the floor, beginning to fold them neatly. He almost dropped what he was holding when something soft hit the back of his head. He spun round to catch Markus’s grin as he dropped himself into the bath, some of the steaming water spilling over the sides. Dorian scowled and picked up the underwear that had been thrown at his head, tossing them into the sink. He retrieved the pair of crumpled trousers Markus had left on the floor before placing all the clothing over the back of a chair that stood in one corner. 

“I seriously need to take you shopping.”

He turned back around to see Markus half hanging out of the bath trying to see what was inside the bag Dorian had brought up. 

“Not enough buckles on my clothes for you?”

Dorian crossed over and sntched away the bag before Markus could get anything out. He knelt by the side of the bath and began to pull out a number of small bottles, varying in shape and colour. Markus rested his head on his hands on the edge of the tub watching. He raised an eyebrow when Dorian produced a small razor.

“Planning on slitting my throat?”

Dorian waved the razor before gently tapping it on the end of Markus’s nose.

“Don’t tempt me.”

He continued to fiddle with the contents of the bag before he finally located what he was after, holding it out for Markus to take. 

“Pour this in.”

Markus took the bottle offered to him and turned it over in his hands. There was no label or any indication of what was inside. He pulled the stopper from the top and brought it to his nose. It smelled sweet but not overly so.

“What is this? It smells familiar.”

He turned the bottle slightly allowing the contents to pour out and mix with the bath water. For a moment nothing happened, then the water seemed to almost glow turning it a deep blue and frothing into bubbles. 

“Jasmine. You have some growing in Skyhold’s garden.”

Dorian had finished unpacking the bag and had moved till he was kneeling behind Markus’s head. Markus put the stopper back in the bottle and placed it back on the floor. He lent back so his head was resting against the edge of the bath, Dorian leaning over him. He swirled his hands through the water, allowing the heat of it to seep into his bones. He smiled up at Dorian who was watching him with pointed interest. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Dorian smirked at him but didn’t answer, reaching for another bottle. 

“I need your hair to be wet for this.”

Markus made an exaggerated inhale before sliding his head under the water, enjoying the sensation of the warm water washing over his face. He waited for a few seconds then pushed himself back up above the water. He wiped the water from his eyes and vigorously shook his head, his long hair throwing water all over the bathroom eliciting an indignant cry from Dorian. Markus turned his head and gave his lover a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry.”

Dorian scowled and did his best to brush the droplets of water from his robes with his free hand before it stained. 

“Bloody animal.”

There was no heat behind the mage's words, and Markus couldn't help but laugh. He took the bottle from Dorian and inspected it. Once again there was no label. 

“How can you even tell these apart?”

He opened it and smelled the contents. Dorian reached over and took it from him, pouring a little out onto his hands. It was a dark pink and smelled fruity. 

“It’s one of my many talents.”

He rubbed the pink goo between his hands before starting to rub it into Markus’ scalp. The other man sighed and lent back against the edge of the bath again, enjoying the sensation of fingers running through his hair, delicately pulling out any knots. Markus closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, the warm water and massage relaxing him in a way he hadn’t been able to in months. Dorian’s hands moved slowly, exerting varying amounts of pressure on the Inquisitor's head as if he was trying to push out any bad feelings in his mind. This continued for several minutes, just the sounds of small splashing and fingers in wet hair filling the little bathroom. Markus was balancing on the fine line between asleep and awake when Dorian suddenly spoke, snapping him out of his trance. 

“Fall asleep and you’ll drown.”

Markus smiled but kept his eyes closed. Dorian withdrew his hands from Markus’ hair and wiped them on a nearby towel. Markus whined at the loss of contact and opened his eyes. Dorian was sitting back on his heels picking up yet another bottle, this one much smaller than the last but still unnamed. It was filled with a dark amber coloured liquid that Dorian poured out onto his hands. It was shiny like oil and didn’t really smell like much of anything. Dorian raised himself up onto his knees again, this time beginning to run his hands through Markus’ unruly beard. 

“Ow.”

“If you didn’t leave it so long to cut it, it wouldn’t be so knotted.”

“I thought you liked me rugged?”

There is a line between rugged and unkempt and you are so beyond that line I’m surprised you can see it.”

“Ouch, point made.”

Dorian produced a small silver comb from apparently nowhere and began to gently drag it through Markus’ facial hair trying his best not to pull too hard. When he’d deemed it enough, he switched to the razor, keeping one hand on Markus’ chin to hold him steady.

“Keep still or I may add to your scar collection.”

Markus chuckled but did as he was asked. With expert precision, Dorian began to glide the blade around the other man’s jaw, being careful to not cut him. Markus kept his eyes open, watching Dorians expressing tighten in concentration as the razor crept closer to his throat. Dorian’s eyes flicked up from where he was working to meet Markus’ then back to what he was doing. 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Staring, you’re putting me off.”

Markus grinned.

“But you’re too pretty not to look at.”

Dorian felt the blush that burnt his cheeks but kept his focus on his razor. Markus took pleasure from the pink that flooded his lovers face, watching as it spread up to his ears. The two of them stayed in comfortable silence, which was only broken by the soft scraping of metal on skin. After a few minutes, Dorian lent back to admire his handiwork. The long neglected beard was gone, leaving; short, neat stubble in its place. Markus reached one hand up and ran it across his jaw and under his chin. 

“Am I keeping this?”

Dorian nodded, cleaning the razor off in the bathwater before drying it with the towel. 

“I like it like that.”

Markus returned the nod and gave an exaggerated salute.

“You’re the boss.”

He reached up and pulled at his hair which was still covered in the pink goop.

“Can I wash this out now?”

Dorian nodded and used the edge of the bath to push himself up onto his feet. Markus disappeared under the water again as Dorian tried to rub some life back into his joints. Kneeling on the cold stone floor hadn’t done them any good. He picked up the razor and some of the bottles, placing them carefully back in his bag. He turned back towards the bath as Markus burst up from beneath the bubbles, running his hands over his face then through his hair. He smelled his skin then grinned over at Dorian.

“I smell like that funny little shop in Val Royeaux.”

Dorian walked over and sat on the edge of the bath. 

“Unsurprising, since that’s where I got a lot of this from. Not as nice as the stuff back home mind you.”

He took one of Markus’ damp hands in his own and brought it to his lips, catching the smell of jasmine that now lingered on his skin. 

“But it will do.” 

He lent forward and pressed their foreheads together, catching the sweet fruit smell coming from the other's head. Markus reached up to gently pull at Dorian’s hair. 

“Your turn?”

His tone was hopeful as he eyed the buckles of Dorian’s robes. Dorian grinned but shook his head. 

“Unlike you, I wash more often than every other month so I’m perfectly clean thank you.”

Markus pouted and moved his hand to Dorian’s collar, tugging it gently. 

“Come on Dor, I’m getting lonely in here.”

Dorian smirked, turning his head enough that he could catch Markus’s lips against his own. Resting one hand on the opposite side of the bath he used his free hand to trace the other man's chest as their lips worked together. Markus let go of Dorian’s robes to grip either side of the mage's face. The bathwater had started to grow cold but Markus felt like his skin was on fire as he tried to pull Dorian even closer. 

The curled over position quickly became uncomfortable and Dorian shifted slightly to try and alleviate the ache that had begun to creep into his lower back. Unfortunately all he managed to do was loosen his grip on the bath, and he quickly found himself half in the water landing rather heavily onto Markus with a loud wet thud and a series of splashes. For a second they both froze, then Markus exploded into laughter. Dorian scrambled to get out but Markus grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. The mage scowled at him and tried to pull his arm free. 

“Let go, this is your fault.”

Markus just kept laughing. Dorian continued to scowl and roughly pulled his arm free, standing up and grabbing one of the towels. He dabbed at the sodden patches of his robes muttering obscenities under his breath. Markus was still chuckling as he climbed out of the bath not bothering to grab a towel for himself. Dorian threw the towel down and gave an exaggerated sigh.

“A perfectly nice set of robes ruined.”

Markus smirked and inspected the mages damp clothing for himself. He bent over to peer closer at the fabric and nodded his agreement. 

“Totally ruined, only one thing for it. They’ll have to come off.”

Dorian folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.

“Should have known you’d turn this into a sex thing.”

Markus feigned a look of offence and gestured to the rest of the bathroom. 

“Was this not always a sex thing? Besides, I’d like to point out I’m the only one naked here, which is entirely unfair.”

Dorian fought the smile on his face and tried to stay cross about his clothing. Markus moved in closer, pressing himself up against Dorian’s back, his wet hair dripping onto the smaller man's head. 

“I’ll buy you some new robes.”

Dorian leaned his head back against Markus’ shoulder and huffed out a small sigh. 

“You better, but that doesn’t solve the issue of how I’m getting back to my own room- hey!”

He cut himself off when he was suddenly lifted into the air, one arm under his back the other holding up his legs. Markus had a mischievous grin and a glimmer in his eyes that Dorian recognised instantly.

“Who said anything about you going back?”

*

It took longer than it should have for the two of them to reach the bed. Dorian attributed this to the fact that Markus seemed pretty set on pressing the mage up against every available flat surface, working their lips in tandem. Dorian kept his fingers firmly gripped in the others wet hair, legs wrapped around his waist. Markus used the wall to keep the mage suspended, one arm curled around the man’s lower back, the other reaching between them to attempt to unfasten any of the buckles that were keeping him from his goal. 

He broke the kiss to pull away slightly so he could see what he was doing. His fingers fumbled against the shiny metal, failing to do anything but twist the fabric till it almost tore earning him an amused huff of annoyance from his partner. 

“Amatus dear, just because you got my clothing wet, that doesn’t require you to also rip them apart.”

“It’s not my fault Tevinter fashion is ridiculous.”

“Coming from the man who wears holes in his garments like their badges of honor.”

Markus pulled at the mage's robes again, grunting his annoyance in Dorian’s ear. Dorian rolled his eyes and dropped his legs to the floor pushing the taller man back till he fell against the bed. Markus reached up to pull Dorian down with him but his hand was smacked away. He raised an eyebrow and lent back against the bed, resting up on his elbows, his legs dangling over the edge. Dorian took a few paces away, stopping when he stood at the foot of the bed making a point to smooth out where his robes had become creased in their activities. He gave a quick flick of a hand to close the curtains, cutting out the light from where the sun had been setting over the top of the mountain. The room was cast in a deep orange glow from the candles and fireplace. Markus felt a light shiver run up his spine at the seemingly effortless display of power. He always enjoyed watching Dorian cast spells of any kind, finding the mystery of magic both fascinating and alluring. The weight of the anchor always seemed much lighter when Dorian was around. The mage in question cleared his throat, bringing Markus back to the present. 

“I thought you wanted my clothes off?”

Dorian stood with his arms folded over his chest still fully dressed, looking at where Markus was laying. Markus grinned and sat upright, reaching a hand out towards his partner. 

“More than I want to breathe right now.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow at that, ignoring the hand, bringing his own up to the buckle closest to his neck. 

“I’m going to show you _once more_ how this works. First are these two.”

He took two steps closer, unclipping the top two clasps as he did so. Markus shifted on the bed, resisting the urge to just grab the man and drag him to the bed. If Dorian wanted to turn this into a game he’d let him. Shuffling back, he placed himself up against the pillows, and gestured for his partner to continue. 

“Then we follow the strap down, till you hit the third one here.”

Dorian ran his fingers down his robe till they stopped at another buckle just above his hip. He unclicked it and pulled down one of the top layers of his outfit, freeing his right arm in the process. He grinned as the other man’s eyes roamed up and down the revealed piece of skin. He stepped closer till his knees touched the edge of the bed. 

“Next, this one.”

He reached up over his left shoulder but froze when Markus moved. The other man had begun to try to edge himself down the bed but stopped when Dorian did. The mage lowered his hands and rested them on his hips. 

“If you’re not going to sit still, I’m not going to bother.”

His tone was light and teasing but still elicited a groan from the other man’s lips. 

“Come on Dor, you’re killing me here.”

Dorian ran his eyes slowly down his lover's body, stopping pointedly when he reached his groin. He smirked keeping his tone teasing. 

“You sure? You seem to be enjoying yourself to me.”

Markus tried to look cross but his arousal burned straight through it. The touching in the bath coupled with the show the other was now putting on had left him needy and impatient. He returned to the top of the bed, dropping himself back on the pillows with a restless groan. Dorian waited for his partner to still before continuing his show. He pushed off the final part of material from his left shoulder and let the upper half of his robes hang loosely at his waist, his bronze chest now completely on display. He watched the emerald eyes of his partner as they bore holes into his exposed skin. He huffed a small smile at the rapt attention of his solo audience.

“Are you still paying attention?”

Markus didn’t answer audibly, just gave an enthusiastic nod, the tip of his tongue flicking across his bottom lip. Dorian smiled wickedly and brought his hands to his belt. 

“Last one.”

He took longer than he needed to carefully unlatch his belt buckle, pulling it slowly apart, his robes sagging a little uncomfortably on his hips. When the belt was finally undone, he simply let go altogether, gravity doing the rest to simply pull the loose material from the mages body so it landed with a soft thump on the floor. He stepped out of the robes at his feet, now only clad in his briefs and black leather boots. The movement seemed to snap Markus out of his revere who scrambled up to his knees so they were eye level. He wrapped hand around Dorian's neck and pulled the mage forward onto his waiting lips. He could feel their chests press together, Dorian's soft smooth skin a stark contrast to the scarred and haired skin of his own. Dorian managed to work his lips free but kept his forehead pressed against his partners. 

“I haven’t finished yet.”

Markus shook his head, his breathing laboured and his skin . 

“No more teasing, if I don’t get some contact here I’m going to die.”

Dorian laughed, flicking his eyes down. The head of his lover's cock almost purple with arousal, the tip already beginning to leak. 

“Such impatience, won’t even let me get completely undressed.”

Dorian’s tutted but relented, slipping one hand between them to wrap his fingers loosely around Markus’s shaft, giving a few gentle pulls. Markus whined his relief at the long awaited contact and tried to press himself forward, encouraging his partner for more. Dorian smirked but kept his grip light, ducking his head down to feather kisses along Markus’ jaw and throat. He felt fingers grip tighter in his hair as his partner thrust forwards, bucking his hips into the mages hand, desperately seeking more. 

“Fuck, Dorian please. I need it.”

Dorian grinned against the other mans’ skin, his kisses turning into bites, tasting his arousal as it bled through his skin. He considered giving in but couldn’t resist pushing the man just a little more, ignoring the ache in between his own legs. 

“Tell me what you need, or I won’t be able to help you.”

Markus moaned helplessly, his skin felt like it was burning up, his whole body shining with a layer of sweat. Dorian tutted, moving his hand away.

“Use your words. _Tell me_.”

Markus gripped tighter in the mage's hair, making no effort to hide the neediness from his voice. 

“Fuck, anything, _everything_ , I just need you _please_.”

The begging broke through Dorian’s final strip of self control. Removing both hands from his partner, he pushed Markus by the shoulders so he fell back against the pillows again. The man opened his mouth to protest but his words were quickly cut off into a long drawn out groan when Dorian dropped to his knees and took his lovers length into his mouth. 

“Finally”

Markus gripped onto the pillows above his head with one hand and tangled the other back into Dorian’s hair. He did his best not to thrust upwards, trying to allow Dorian to control the movement. The mage looked up keeping his mouth where it was. He locked eyes with his lover, then hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. 

“Damn. Fuck. Dorian.”

Marku’s words came out breathless and half formed as Dorian continued to savour the tastes and sounds the other man made. He moaned around the length in his mouth, drawing back enough to scrape his teeth along the underside of the shaft without causing pain. Markus bucked his hips up, forcing himself further into Dorian's throat. Dorian drew back and quirked an eyebrow. Markus shook his head, panting through his words. 

“S...sorry, felt good.”

Dorian smirked and lowered himself again, keeping his eyes locked with his partners. He blew lightly on the tip before taking the head in between his dark lips again, using one hand to gently pull at the man’s balls. Markus slammed his head back against the pillows again, babbling nonsense under his breath. Dorian used his free hand to give some attention to his own need. His briefs were now ruined along with the rest of his attire, a large wet spot staining the front of them. He began to massage his erection through the material, the slight roughness of it feeling good against the sensitive skin. He let out a small grunt of his own sending vibrations that made the other break off into moans again. For a moment they stayed like that, one of Dorian’s hands alternating between fondling and twisting while the other slipped inside his own underwear to get some skin contact on his own cock. Markus’s voice made him jump when it cut into the room suddenly. 

“Fuck, Dorian stop!”

Dorian did immediately, withdrawing his mouth and both hands, looking up at the other man with a look of concern and confusion. Markus pushed himself up onto his elbows and chuckled at the look on the others face. 

“Sorry, I was close. I didn’t want to end it yet.”

“Oh? Do you have something more specific in mind?”

Markus flashed his signature mischievous grin, suddenly darting forward to grab the mage by his shoulders. Twisting them both round, Dorian landed on the bed with his back against the soft blankets and Markus looming over him. 

“You could say that.”

Surging forward he brought their mouths together, tasting himself on Dorian’s tongue. He groaned into the other's mouth, using one hand to cradle Dorian’s head and the other to pull his legs up so they rested on either side of his own. Dorian locked his fingers in Markus’s hair, lifting his hips to allow the other to remove his small clothes smirking against the other man's lips as he heard the soft thud of his underwear being flung off into the room somewhere. 

“I better be able to find those later.”

Markus chuckled but didn’t respond, reaching back to pull off each of the boots in turn then moving forward again to press bites along Dorian’s collarbone. The mage let out a groan that became a high pitched whine when he felt fingers drag themselves lightly over his entrance. 

“Don’t suppose you have anything in that magic bag of yours I could use here?”

Dorain tried to respond but all he managed to utter was a shuddering gasp as the hand around his cock twisted in _just_ the right way setting his nerves on fire. Markus seemed to be enjoying his partner's struggle, smirking against Dorian’s sweaty skin. 

“I’ll take that as a no? Never mind, I think I have something.”

He dug his nails into the flesh of Dorian's buttocks for a second before moving his hand away and leaned over to the right to try and pry open his bedside drawer. He fiddled around with it for a few moments, earning him a grunt of annoyance from his partner.

“Did you want to fuck me or is whatever your doing more intresting?”

Markus smirked and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s scowl. 

“Patience is a virtue.”

His fingers eventually closed round the vial he was looking for and he brought it out, sitting back on his haunches, looking down at Dorian who pouted back up at him. Markus continued to smirk as he hoisted Dorian’s legs up so the mage’s feet rested on his shoulders. He pressed a kiss to each of the ankles in turn, undoing the vial carefully so as to not empty its contents onto the bed. Dorian watched this, stretching his arms up lazily till they rested above his head. Markus poured oil onto his fingers and rubbed them together till they were slick and shiny, taking note of Dorian’s new position. 

“Think you’ll be able to keep them there?”

Dorain raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but his words faded to a hiss then a groan as a slicked hand was wrapped around his length again. 

“Think you’ll ever stop talking?”

“Ah, but I’m so very good at it.”

Dorian dug his nails into the pillows above him and let out a stuttering cry as he felt the first finger press inside him. He threw his head back against the pillows and fought to keep his legs still as Markus worked the first digit past the tight ring of muscle. Markus moved his hand that was still working the mage's cock till his thumb ran firmly over the slit, wiping away the stickiness that had formed there. Dorian let out a silent moan, his mouth falling open in a sharp exhale. Markus shifted slightly, doing his best to ignore the heat in between his own legs but it was starting to burn hotter than he could stand. But he wasn’t finished teasing yet. He wanted to see his lover beg, to come apart underneath him as he was fucked into the mattress. Dorain was often the one in control, the one to guide them both to their ends, this time Markus wanted to be at the helm. He pressed another finger inside Dorian, focusing on the way the older man’s face twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“ _Kaffas_.”

“Tut tut, such language.”

Dorian tried to glare but the position he was in took all the threat from it. He choked back another moan when his partner's slender fingers grazed over the spot inside that made his magic flare up uncontrollably. Markus smiled a shit eating grin and turned his head to bite at one of Dorian's feet while redoubling his efforts with his fingers again. One hand pressed broad firm motions inside with the other moved to grope and pull at the mage’s balls before returning to long twisting strokes up and down his swollen length. Dorian pressed his palms into the headboard, his voice cracking in a long drawn out cry.

“ _Maker_ , don’t stop.”

Dorian ground down on the other man’s wicked hands as a third finger slipped inside him sending a burn of pleasure through him like a whip. He tried to simultaneously thrust up into Markus’ fist and press back on his fingers as he was dragged closer to his edge.

“Fuck. _Close_.”

Markus didn’t slow down, just continued his relentless attack of all of Dorian’s most sensitive places, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the squirming mage who had long since closed his. 

“Let go for me, I want to see it.”

Dorain’s end came just before he expected it to, lighting up every nerve at once, shattering him from the inside out. Markus grunted as his fingers were squeezed as the mage clenched around them but continued to stroke him through it, painting Dorian’s dark skin with stripes of white. He continued his motions until Dorian let out a pained whimper and squirmed away. Markus released him and slid his fingers out, allowing Dorian’s legs to drop down to the bed. He ran his fingers across the mage’s chest, enjoying the mess he’d made. Dorain brought his hands away from the headboard, the smell of singed wood and sex filling his nose. A chuckle from his partner had him opening his eyes, blinking in the low light. Markus leaned over him and put his hand where Dorain’s had been, two dark burns in the wood now decorating the headboard. Dorain lifted his head to see, then dropped it back into the pillows, his breathing still a little ragged. 

“Sorry about that.”

Markus placed a hand on either side of Dorain’s head and looked down at him with a smirk, his long hair falling like a curtain on either side of his face.  
“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

He leaned down and pressed their mouths together, basking in the warm glow of the moment. It was Dorian who eventually pulled away and shifted his gaze downward.

“You didn’t finish, do you still want to..?”

Markus pressed a few kisses that turned into bites along Dorian’s jaw.

“If you think you can handle it.”

Dorain scoffed in indignance and arousal, grabbing the stupid man by his shoulders and flipping them over in a single well practiced move. Markus let out a high grunt when his member came to rest in the cleft of Dorians rear, still slick with oil. Dorian positioned his knees on either side of Markus’ waist and rose himself up so he could reach back and take the younger man's cock in hand. It was red and swollen, begging to be touched and Dorian was more than happy to oblige. He stroked it twice before he gave in to the desperation on his partners face and lined himself up, taking it inside himself in one swift motion. The two men harmonised as they cried out at the sudden intense feeling. 

“Dorian, fuck, move baby, _please_.”

Markus gripped tightly to Dorain’s thighs as the mage began to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Markus’s cock, letting the renewed burn inside himself guide his movements. Markus wanted to surrender to the pleasure but found himself unable to look away, Dorian was lit up by the warm glow of the candles, his skin shiny and sticky with sweat and cum, chest heaving and mouth open in ecstasy as he rode his partner senseless. 

“You are _stunning_.”

Dorain cracked an eye open and smirked with equal parts pleasure and amusement at the statement. He continued his movements, taking Markus’ hands away from where they were still gripping his hips and bringing them up to his chest. Markus grabbed, pulled and squeezed at everything he could reach as Dorian continued to take his pleasure, his head falling back as he uttered out half formed words mixed in with his lover's name.

“Touch me, fuck, right there, oh _shit_.”

Markus thrust his hips up to match the mage’s pace, unable to focus on anything but chasing his end. The room became unbearably hot as he felt the familiar long sought knot form somewhere deep down and force its way to the surface. He dug his nails into Dorian’s thighs causing the altus to fall forward onto his chest as he slammed himself inside the tight wet hole over and over till he forgot how to breathe in the most enjoyable way. He gripped Dorian’s hair and bit down sharply on the mage's shoulder as his orgasm tore through him like a knife, so sudden and sharp it _hurt_. He held Dorian tightly as he filled him, short intense bursts of electricity snapping at his skin. He could feel Dorian shaking against him and snuck and hand in between them to help the mage reach his second ending, smiling in satisfaction as he felt the man spill across his skin. They stayed locked together for a long moment, not caring for the sticky mess that clung to them. Markus gave an experimental rock of his hips that ended in a pained grunt. He pulled himself free from Dorian and turned them so they lay on their sides facing one another. Dorian reached up and pushed Markus’ long hair from his face, a sleepy satisfied smile on his face. Markus caught the hand and pressed soft kisses to Dorian’s fingers.

“Guess I’m going to need another bath.”

Dorain huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“I guess you are.”

“Maybe you’ll join me this time?”

“Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole bunch of these already written but not posted so if y'all like this then I'll start posting more


End file.
